VeggieTales A Very Veggie Sing-Along 1999 VHS Lyrick Studios
VeggieTales A Very Veggie Sing-Along 1999 VHS Lyrick Studios Voices * Phil Vischer * Mike Nawrocki * Lisa Vischer * Jim Poole * Mike Sage * Dan Anderson * Kristin Blegen * Jeff Morrow Characters * Bob the Tomato * Larry the Cucumber * Qwerty * Jean Claude Pea * Phillipe Pea * Christophe Pea * Jimmy Gourd * Junior Asparagus * 3 Asparagus Singers * Pa Grape * Mr. Lunt * Mr. Nezzer * Scallion 1 * Scallion 2 * Scallion 3 * Palmy The Tree As Debut * Dad Asparagus * Mom Asparagus * The Peach * Phil Winklestien * Scooter Carrot * Jerry Gourd * The Monsters From Junior's Closet * Grandpa George Scallion Blink Bunny * Delivery Girl Laura Carrot * Archibald Asparagus Songs # VeggieTales Theme Song (1998-2000) # Silly Songs with Larry: The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything (from: "A Very Silly Sing-Along!") and Larry-Boy And The Fib From Outer Space # Silly Songs with Larry: Dance of the Cucumber (from "Rack, Shack & Benny") # Lagoon Song (from the "Larry's Lagoon" story in "God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!") # Silly Songs with Larry: The Water Buffalo Song (from "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?") # God is Bigger (from the "Tales From the Crisper" story in "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?") # Silly Songs with Larry: Love My Lips (from "Dave and the Giant Pickle") # Oh, No! (from the "Daniel and the Lion's Den" story in "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?") # Stand Up! (from: "Rack, Shack & Benny") # Silly Songs with Larry: Hairbrush Song (from: "Are You My Neighbor?") # The New and Improved Bunny Song (ORIGINAL: "Rack, Shack & Benny") # I Can be Your Friend (from "The Gourds Must Be Crazy" story in "Are You My Neighbor?") VeggieTales A Very Veggie Sing-Along VHS 1999 Lyrick Studios Reprint # Lyrick Studios Purplestone Warnings # 1997-2005 Big Idea logo # 1998-2001 Lyrick Studios logo # Welcome to VeggieTales Promo # Josh and the Big Wall Trailer 1997 # VeggieTales Library 1999 Promo # Madame Blueberry Trailer 1998 # Please stay tuned for more trailers after the show 1999 Bumper # 1998-2003 Big Idea Presents Logo # Larry's Workout Video # VeggieTales Theme Song (1998-2000) # Silly Songs with Larry: The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything (from: "A Very Silly Sing-Along!") and Larry-Boy And The Fib From Outer Space # Silly Songs with Larry: Dance of the Cucumber (from "Rack, Shack & Benny") # Lagoon Song (from the "Larry's Lagoon" story in "God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!") # Silly Songs with Larry: The Water Buffalo Song (from "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?") # God is Bigger (from the "Tales From the Crisper" story in "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?") # Larry's Home Improvement Video # Silly Songs with Larry: Love My Lips (from "Dave and the Giant Pickle") # Oh, No! (from the "Daniel and the Lion's Den" story in "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?") # Stand Up! (from: "Rack, Shack & Benny") # Silly Songs with Larry: Hairbrush Song (from: "Are You My Neighbor?") # The New and Improved Bunny Song (ORIGINAL: "Rack, Shack & Benny") # Larry's Success Video # I Can be Your Friend (from "The Gourds Must Be Crazy" story in "Are You My Neighbor?") # A Very Veggie Sing-Along End Credits 1999 # God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! Trailer 1994 # Dave and the Giant Pickle Trailer 1996 # 1999 Big Idea Closing Bumper # 1998-2001 Distributed By Lyrick Studios logo